The End Game
by novasupernova
Summary: Pairing: Royce/Isabelle. What happen after Royce killed the predator?...Please let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

Predators – Pairing Royce/Isabelle

Rating: Adult

**Chapter 1**

They both look at the parachutes. "Poor bastards" Royce whispers while Isabelle looks at the parachutes in desolation and pity... after all they just gone through, she doesn't even remember how they managed to stay alive. She was ready to die.

"C'mon" Royce half drag her away from the clearing where the parachutes are mushrooming on the sky. "Let's find a way off this fucking planet"

"Aren't we..." Isabelle still looks at the sky while she is nudged by Royce. She turns her head and look up to him. Damn the man is tall, about a foot taller than her.

"Not now." He decides... "Trust me" he insists. He reads her mind; she thinks it is the right and humane thing to do to approach the newbie who are just dropped by the fucking predators.

Maybe Isabelle is just too tired, actually exhausted or she is just loosing it. No more word is said, she just nods and goes along with him...and they both left in silence.

Few moments later

"Where..."She asks

"The lake" He answers before she finishes her questions; He knows she is exhausted by the fact that she is usually quite a chatter box and not afraid to share her opinion.

They are lost in their mind, half wishing to wake up from the nightmare, half wishing that they are dead. Isabelle is on auto pilot. She doesn't know and doesn't care where she is going, all she is does is following Royce, she is still in his arms, very comforting.

Isabelle doesn't know how Royce finds his bearing or direction. Perhaps about half an hour later, they come to a clearing and she sees...water! It is a god damn lake! They did it. She looks at the clear blue water in desperation and she runs, well, at least she tries... Her legs feel like jelly and she crumbles to the ground.

Royce laughs "Be patient Izzy". She just realises that he has been carrying more than half of her body weight throughout the entire trip

"It's Isabelle!" Bloody hell, they just learn each other's name about an hour ago and he starts calling her Izzy.

Royce shakes his hands on her waist as he helps her up. He looks at the back of her head and he admits, "The girl got spunk"

"Izzy, wait! We don't know how safe it is" Royce picks up a couple of rocks and starts throwing them to the lake, as far as he could. Never know, there might be other monster lurking in the blue water.

Satisfied, that there is no immediate danger at hand; while his partner is obviously dying to jump into the water. "Stay close to me" He expects her to follow his command as he gives her the go ahead.

When Isabelle jogs to the edge of the lake and does not bother to answer him. He walks to her, gently lifts her chin up and repeats "Stay close to me...you understand" and she just nods once. She still hasn't got any strength to argue and the water is so inviting and long due.

Isabelle placed her gun on dry ground as close as possible to the water and starts going into the cold lake, while Royce distance himself about 5 meters away from disgruntled Izzy. Hmm, Izzy, he likes the sound of it.

"Euuugh Euuuggh...eeeuwww" He can hear her moaning in disgust of her condition. He doesn't blame her, they are dirty, hungry and fucking exhausted. He is actually impressed at her stamina, but again she is no civilian.

Isabelle quickly pulls off her tank top and starts cleaning her wounds and dried blood from her upper body. She winches when the cold water reaches her wounds and scrapes all over her torso. Damn, no time for vanity. She unties her braided black hair and goes under water, hoping to clean her stinking muddy hair and body as fast she could before she freezes to death. Damn, she actually feels better, cleaner, lighter, more relax...before she is suddenly jerk up violently.

Royce is thinking while he is cleaning his wounds and body...What should they do next? What chance do they have to survive and actually get out from this damn rock!

"They" instead of "He", since when did he ever use the word "They" instead of "He". But the fact is, he is glad that he is not alone. Does he regret coming back to save Edwin and Izzy? Yes? NO! He shudders to think about what could have happen to her if he did not return to the camp. The answer is no!

She amuses him; no woman has ever punched him in the face before. No one dares. Women usually just scurry away from his sour disposition and his lack of...shit! It has gone quiet, too quiet! He looks across few meters away, no sign of her.

"Fuck!" He swears as he runs towards where he sees her last...few meters away from him. He should not have given her some privacy, screw modesty! Not while they are hunted like animals.

Royce sees her under water, without thinking he grabs her by her hair and..." What the fuck!" Isabelle swears in shock and fear. Royce is speechless. "What is wrong with you, Royce" She is pissed off.

He just stares at her...Isabelle is almost naked apart from her undergarments. She is obviously trying to clean her hairs, that is why she is under water, not because she is dragged by monsters or drown. Not knowing what to say, he just looks at her body. The woman is beautiful and she doesn't know she is gorgeous. Once her overall combat suit is off, she is all woman underneath.

Isabelle is growing conscious of as Royce just stares at her openly from top to bottom and linger around her breast and hip, then she realizes the reason why he drags her up from the water; he must have thought that she is dead or poisoned or drags by other monsters.

"Can I please have some privacy?"

"No chance. You never know what is lurking"

"But!" this is getting ridiculous, she thinks

"If you want to live, you follow me! Stay close to me! Step where I step" He snaps

Before Isabelle has the chance to say anything to him, he turns around and continues cleaning himself. She looks at him in awe and annoyance. She cannot figure him out. One minute he was caring and soft, stroking her face, calming her down and the next minutes he just snaps at her. How rude!

Now their clothes are clean but wet; it is a good thing the sun is up and their combat attires dry easily. "Let's go" Royce commands, he knows she is exhausted, even he feels worn out.

Without a noise, she slings her gun unto her shoulder and starts walking. "Where are we going?" She asks.

"Shelter, food and ammo"...

To be continue.

Please let me know what you think guys. Your input is much appreciated and this is my 1st Predator fiction.

Cheers


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They decide that the safest place to live is in the abandoned ship. It is far too dangerous to live out in the open until they learn more about the terrain, at least until they are more familiar with the God damn rock, as the harsh reality is those fucking predators drop creatures which are not human.

The pair walks vigilantly towards the wreckage. Royce doesn't let Isabelle walk far behind him anymore. He wants her next to him...to keep her safe.

"You need to eat"

"We! Need to eat" she corrects him

"We'll hunt"

"Hunt what? Those alien dogs?"

"Yeah" Royce cocks his at her and looks at her incredulously...as if stating the obvious. He gives her the same look when he shot down Psycho Edwin from the tree branch"

By the time they reach the ship, well...what's left of it anyway, which is in far worse shape because of the explosion.

"No" Isabelle closes her eyes in disbelief and defeat.

"Fucking Noland" Royce mutters.

"Good" He decides as he starts looking for entrance

"Good?" Isabelle exclaims

"It's in worse condition from before. Let's hope those fucking predators and other creatures wouldn't be interest in this shit hole"

It takes quite some time to find an acceptable room to rest. The darkness is making it difficult to find their way and debris from the explosion is blocking their path. They crash in one of the engine rooms. No word is spoken, desperately tired. Royce blocks the room entrance with a heavy metal plate. They just remove their heavy gun, lie down in one of the corner and close their eyes.

Just as Royce is about to lulled into sleep...

"I'm so sorry that you have to come back to save me and miss your ride" Isabelle whispers softly, mostly to herself, just as before she falls asleep.

Royce lies on his side, he hold her closer to him, his arm envelope her body...finding comfort in her presence. He closes his eyes, "I am not sorry...not in a heartbeat" and he falls asleep.

It takes them almost a week to make the area livable. Isabelle is keeping tab of sunrise and sunset in her black book. Crazy Noland left a lot of ammo, weapons and other tools in various part of the alien ship which is valuable for them.

They learn that the predators drops food supply for their domesticated alien dogs once every 10 days (Izzy calls them once every 10 sunset, the woman has her own way of calculating time on the planet).

They hunt together, Isabelle is sniper and her skill is priceless. They hunt wolf, bears, lions, cheetahs and many other animals which are not from planet earth. The predators probably drop them to feed their alien dogs and other creatures. However it is obvious from their choice of animals, that feeding should not be easy!

In the beginning the pair argues, whether they should take turn in hunting and resting.

"I think we should take turn. When one of us hunts and patrol, the other one rest" Isabelle suggests, "I'll hunt when you sleep and vice versa", she continues, "Just like when..."

Royce cuts her crudely "No, we'll hunt and rest together" a man of few words.

Still patient, Isabelle tries to explain "Listen to me... The reason is..."

"Yes. Based on your military experience and combat training! But in case you haven't notice. This is not military! And this is not one fucking planet earth!" that end the discussion.

"You want to live, you do as I said! Step where I step! Breathe when I fucking breathe"

"Fucking God complex" Isabelle mutters as she walks away from him

"What did you said?"

"I said...Fucking God complex!" she smiles and walks away

Royce looks at her...stunned. The girl got balls!

Together they are unbeatable. Isabelle is an excellent shooter, while Royce is a brilliant strategist with great instinct. Hunting is actually a training ground for them, sharpening their skills and getting familiar with the extraterrestrial terrain. Royce notices that Isabelle is using his hand gun when hunting animals, to conserve ammo and train without wasting precious ammo.

So, basically their main staple is meat, until one day...

"Hey! Fruits!" Isabelle points at a tree like a child at an ice cream

"Fucking alien fruits" Royce chuckles and shakes his head at her when without warning she climbs the tree like a monkey.

Half way up, she realizes "Don't you dare shoot the branch! She warns him as she suddenly remembers how Royce shoot the branch when they were trying to save Edwin and all he said was "It's faster"

"Not bad for a girl, Izzy" He has no plan in following her

"Watch out!" she warns as she chucks some of the apple like fruit down.

"What the hell are these?" He looks at the fruit like thing in distaste, not even touching them, as she climbs down.

"I don't know for sure" as she reaches the ground, "we have no choice, but to try" she picks the fruit and looks at it with gusto.

"I rather eat what I know...I am happy with my meat. I am a carnivore"

"Your choice. More for me. You wuss" she takes a bite

Isabelle chows down the fruit, "Pretty good"

"What? An apple? Pear? Peach? What? What the hell is that?"

"I don't know...I don't care...You are a wuss!"

"It could be poisonous" he reminds her of Edwin

"You are a wuss"

Royce is getting annoyed. He tries to grab one of the fruits from her hands. But Isabelle is faster and snatches it back, "are you sure? It could be poisonous"

She finally give him one and pockets the rest...not before muttering another "wuss" as he bites into it, she can't help it.

At first she thought that being a solitary person, he'll have his own corner, but no, it doesn't happen, despite that the engine room is now livable with plenty of space, and they still sleep in the same corner...still together.

He is bloody light sleeper. Once Isabelle is awake before him, she decides to hunt for food. As quietly as possible, she put on her gear and...

"Are you going to get yourself killed?" His eyes still closed. He has been awake for quite some time.

"I am hungry...and I think I heard...something...don't you ever sleep?" Trying to ignore him, and "Don't look at me like that" she is uncomfortable with the way he is looking at her. There is no doubt that they are both attracted to each other. Many times she catches him looking at her, but he doesn't even tries to hide it, until she finally looks away.

During the day, the pair roams the alien jungle for food and ammo. They find numerous corpses, some are badly decomposing, some are...what Royce would say, "Fresh", meaning just killed.

Isabelle is used in working in a pair, sniper and spotter, her and Isaac. Royce on the other hand used to work alone, so it is a drastic change for him...and he likes it. To have someone to trust, to count on and to depend his life on.

Izzy is a chatter box! She asked questions about him, what makes him so fucked up? What the hell happened to him? His life, his time with black ops and she also believes that she is there because she is being punished for what she did to Isaac. She abandoned her comrade and she is now stranded on a fucking alien rock.

"I promise...I promise that I would never do to you what I did to Isaac"

"You have to do what you have to do to survive"

"No! We'll both make it alive together or dead!"

"When the time comes I'll take care of us"

"I'll do the same for you"

They scavenged and found a357 Magnum and a 22 Glock. Royce keeps the Magnum and she keeps the Glock, they promise each other that these are their last defence weapons, only to be use to kill themselves or one another...when the time comes.

To be continue –

Let me know what you think guys – Tell me where you want this story to go...

Cheers,


End file.
